Truth hurts
by Wallpaper
Summary: ccshp: Sakura's school friends have dissapeared suddenly by a mysterious force. The ccs gang then receives a letter to hogwarts and the story continues...aniwae, its a ss, te .RR! NEW epilogue up! completed (sequel up! Truth hurts the sequel)
1. the begining of the end

A/N: The usual. don't own this and that. Whatever =)  
  
Sakura bladed down the long path to her Junior High school. She was up early for once since she went to grade 7. She grabbed on to a pole and used it to help her in the abrupt turn in the path. Just then, she saw someone in front of her. Her eyes widened and she looked around desperately for something to grab on to. When she found nothing, she was frantic. She tried screaming but that person as wearing headphones and was walking with his eyes on the road. Sakura had no choice. Either she goes over or the person goes down. She bent and got ready for the crucial leap. Five. Four.. Three. two.One.Jump!!!! She flew above the person's head and landed nicely on the other side. The person had looked up and was staring at her. He was from the same school as she was! He took off his headphones and Sakura screamed,  
  
"Gome (Sorry)!!! Couldn't stop!! Sayonara (good bye)!"  
  
As she was skating backwards at that time, she turned around and sped all he way to the school.  
  
"Ohio!" cried Sakura cheerfully when she entered the empty school grounds and saw Tomoyo with her new camcorder.  
  
"Your early for once, Sakura- Chan" said Tomoyo eagerly as she began filming Sakura. Sakura's hair was in a bit of a mess from the wind but she still looked fabulous.  
  
"This uniform really agrees with you huh?" Said Tomoyo with a sigh.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes and took off her skates.  
  
"I mean it! You look so Kawaii (cute) in it! I wish I could film you all day!" Said Tomoyo as she clicked the power button of her beloved camcorder and put it in her bag. Her eyes were suddenly shiny.  
  
"Then with you fighting the 'create' and wearing my design, and you will look fabulous! Ho ho ho ho!" She laughed as she put one palm to her mouth.  
  
Sakura sweat- dropped and blushed lightly. She pulled Tomoyo towards the deserted stairs to their classroom.  
  
"It has been about one year since Li- Kun came, ne? And your family had left?" asked Tomoyo softly on the way up to class. Sakura blushed lightly at the suddenly flash of memory when Tomoyo mentioned Sayaoran's name. She had confessed her feelings to one year ago and even jumped over a big hole at the new playground's tower to get to him. Embarrassing!  
  
"Hai." replied Sakura softly.  
  
Tomoyo giggled lightly at the look on Sakura's face. She smiled. Suddenly, Tomoyo sighed loudly and had a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"If Li- Kun were here, I could have taken a lot of films with you both together! It will complete my own collection! *Sigh* If only he were here!" Said Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo. don't be like that. you ARE making me queasy." Said Sakura. When they reached the door of the classroom, Sakura pulled open the sliding door of the classroom.  
  
"Ohio!" Said Tomoyo and Sakura in unison. They were shocked! The classroom was dark and no one was inside.  
  
"Are we THAT early?" Asked Sakura.  
  
"Iie! I always come at this time! There will always be someone here." Said Tomoyo. Sakura frowned.  
  
"Maybe they are later or something," said Sakura to comfort her best friend. Tomoyo walked in first but when she set foot into the classroom, she suddenly disappeared.  
  
"Tomoyo- Chan!" cried Sakura. She tried to enter the classroom but an invisible wall blocked her from going further. Sakura banged against the wall and felt tears form in her eyes.  
  
"Tomoyo- Chan" whispered Sakura. Tears then flowed freely from her eyes. Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind. The guy she met this morning! He should be in school by now!  
  
Sakura raced down the steps but then heard a shout of surprise. Sakura froze. She then turned and saw the guy she met that morning disappear into the classroom and be sucked in. Sakura's eyes widened. Suddenly, she heard a shrill ring surround her.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around frantically. She suddenly realized that her clock was ringing. She snatched it, switched off the timer and stared at the time.  
  
"Only 6.30." Sakura yawned. She stopped in the middle of the big yawn as her brain ticked.  
  
"HOE!!!!!!" Screamed Sakura.  
  
When she was ready, Sakura ran down the steps and into the dining hall.  
  
"Ohio!" She cried. No answer. Sakura suddenly remembered. Tears welled up into her eyes. Her brother and Father had left Japan the night before for a business trip so she was alone at home now. Suddenly, Sakura felt that it was familiar. She shrugged off the feeling and ate breakfast by herself.  
  
Sakura bladed down the long path to her Junior High school. She grabbed on to a pole and used it to help her in the abrupt turn in the path. Just then, she saw someone in front of her. Her eyes widened and she looked around desperately for something to grab on to. When she found nothing, she was frantic. She tried screaming but that person as wearing headphones and was walking with his eyes on the road. Sakura had no choice. Either she goes over or the person goes down. She bent and got ready for the crucial leap. Five. Four.. Three. two.One.Jump!!!! She flew above the person's head and landed nicely on the other side. The person had looked up and was staring at her. He was from the same school as she was! He took off his headphones and Sakura screamed,  
  
"Gome (Sorry)!!! Couldn't stop!! Sayonara (good bye)!"  
  
As she was skating backwards at that time, she turned around and sped all he way to the school.  
  
"Ohio!" cried Sakura cheerfully when she entered the empty school grounds and saw Tomoyo with her new camcorder.  
  
"Iie. Something is not right." thought Sakura. It was all so familiar! Everything was all so familiar! Sakura shrugged off the feeling and walked on.  
  
"Your early for once, Sakura- Chan" said Tomoyo eagerly as she began filming Sakura. Sakura's hair was in a bit of a mess from the wind but she still looked fabulous.  
  
"This uniform really agrees with you huh?" Said Tomoyo with a sigh.  
  
Sakura nodded and took off her skates. She still had a nagging feeling it was all too familiar.  
  
"I mean it! You look so Kawaii (cute) in it! I wish I could film you all day!" Said Tomoyo as she clicked the power button of her beloved camcorder and put it in her bag. Her eyes were suddenly shiny.  
  
"Then with you fighting the 'create' and wearing my design, and you will look fabulous! Ho ho ho ho!" She laughed as she put one palm to her mouth.  
  
Sakura sweat- dropped and blushed lightly. She pulled Tomoyo towards the deserted stairs to their classroom.  
  
"It has been about one year since Li- Kun came, ne? And your family had left?" asked Tomoyo softly on the way up to class. Sakura blushed lightly at the suddenly flash of memory when Tomoyo mentioned Sayaoran's name. She had confessed her feelings to one year ago and even jumped over a big hole at the new playground's tower to get to him. Embarrassing!  
  
Wait a minute...  
  
"Hai." replied Sakura softly. She frowned. This was getting freaky.  
  
Tomoyo giggled lightly at the look on Sakura's face. She smiled. Suddenly, Tomoyo sighed loudly and had a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"If Li- Kun were here, I could have taken a lot of films with you both together! It will complete my own collection! *Sigh* If only he were here!" Said Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo. don't be like that. you ARE making me queasy." Said Sakura. When they reached the door of the classroom, Sakura pulled open the sliding door of the classroom.  
  
"Ohio!" Said Tomoyo and Sakura in unison. They were shocked! The classroom was dark and no one was inside.  
  
"Are we THAT early?" Asked Sakura.  
  
"Iie! I always come at this time! There will always be someone here." Said Tomoyo. Sakura frowned.  
  
"Hmm," said Sakura to comfort her best friend. Tomoyo started to walk in first but Sakura stopped her.  
  
"Nani? Sakura- Chan?" Asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Gome. Chotomate!" cried Sakura. She just remembered something. Sakura looked around.  
  
"Ah! That will do!" she thought as she picked up a small stone from the floor.  
  
"Sakura- Chan, Daijobu- deska?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Iie. Let me do something.watch Tomoyo- Chan"  
  
Sakura threw the stone into the classroom and it disappeared mid- air. Sakura's eyes widened and Tomoyo frowned. Sakura got it! She dreamt about this last night and Tomoyo would disappear. Sakura realized something. The guy from that morning!  
  
"Sakura!" cried Tomoyo she ran after Sakura who was speeding down the stairs. Sakura ran to the classroom to see the guy enter the classroom.  
  
"Iie!" cried Sakura as she watched the guy disappear from view. A bright light filled the room as the guy disappeared. Sakura heard a gasp from behind her. She turned and saw Tomoyo hold a hand to her mouth. Sakura frowned. She grabbed Tomoyo and ran to the back of the school.  
  
"Sakura- Chan." Said Tomoyo slowly. "I think we should tell Kero- Chan."  
  
"Hai." said Sakura slowly.  
  
Her friends have disappeared and her family was overseas. Now what?  
  
"We also need to tell Li- Kun," Said Tomoyo who was smiling gently.  
  
Sakura blushed. "Demo-"  
  
"No need. I am here." Said another voice behind her. Sakura turned. Her eyes widened and she smiled.  
  
"Shao- Lan Kun!" Cried Sakura.  
  
"Nani!" cried Tomoyo. Suddenly, her eyes became jewels and she clasped her hands together.  
  
"My prayers have been answered!" She laughed heartily and Sakura and Sayaoran blushed furiously.  
  
"Hi guys!" Said two voices at once. Kero and Mei Ling, who had come from behind the building, cried in astonishment.  
  
"Kero- Chan!" cried Meiling.  
  
"Meiling- Chan!" said Kero and Sakura at once.  
  
"And that kid is here!" Cried Kero.  
  
Sayaoran's eyes became slits as he cast a side-wards glance towards Kero. He did not dare to retort as he remembered the last time he did, he was squashed by him.  
  
"Kero- Chan, what are you doing here?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I felt something so I came to check it out. Don't worry! No one saw me!" he added as Sakura frowned.  
  
She nodded. Suddenly, they heard a light flutter from beside them. Kero turned abruptly but all they saw was an exhausted owl. It was holding a small letter. Kero frowned. He snatched the letter from the owl and eyed it suspiciously as it flew to the top of the lamppost.  
  
"Nani?" asked Sakura.  
  
Kero set the letter in Sakura's hand and they all stared at it. There was some writing on the cover but it was in English. Sayaoran put a hand on Sakura's shoulder and took the folded letter from her. (Just take it that he knows English!) He began to read it out:  
  
Behind Tomoeda Junior high  
  
Tomoeda, Japan  
  
He opened the letter, which stated:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Cofed. Of Wizards)   
  
Dear Ms. Kinomoto, Mr. Li, Ms Daidouji, Ms Li and Mr. Tuskishiro,  
  
We are pleased to inform that you all been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Ministry of Magic has sent you to the nearest witchcraft school, as we are aware all of the muggels (people without magic) are disappearing in your world. Term starts September 2nd. We hope to expect your owl no longer than July 31. The Hogwarts Express will be station at King's Cross, England, platform 9 ¾. The train will leave no later at 11:00 a.m. We hope to expect you at Hogwarts. Supplies will be provided.  
  
Yours Sincerely  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Li folded the letter back and everyone was silent as he put it back into the envelope. They were silent for a while and Kero broke the silence.  
  
"Now what?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. It all seems too weird. We must tell Yukito- San that he's invited too..." Said Sakura. She was confused! Wait a minute.  
  
"Oh my gosh. Today's July 31!" she cried.  
  
"NANI!" They all cried. Suddenly, Sakura's phone rang.  
  
"Mushi Mushi?" Said Sakura.  
  
"Sakura- Chan. Long Time no see," said the voice in the phone.  
  
Lame? Cute? Whatever? REVIEW@!!!!! 


	2. Red is for love

A/N: The usual. don't own this and that. Whatever =)  
  
Last time: "Now what?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. It all seems too weird." Said Sakura. She was confused! Wait a minute.  
  
"Oh my gosh. Today's July 31!" she cried.  
  
"NANI!" They all cried. Suddenly, Sakura's phone rang.  
  
"Mushi Mushi?" Said Sakura.  
  
"Sakura- Chan. Long Time no see," said the voice in the phone. "Eroil- Kun!" cried Sakura into the phone.  
  
"Nani!" cried Kero and gang.  
  
"Sakura- Chan, Listen to me. Everyone in Tomoeda high is gone?" Eroil asked with urgency in his voice.  
  
"Hai." Said Sakura weakly. Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered all her friends. Sayaoran saw the tears and went up to her to comfort her. He put a hand on her shoulders and Sakura looked into his wonderful eyes. They smiled at each other. Beside them, Tomoyo and Meiling looked at each other mischievously.  
  
"I suppose you all received the letter from Hogwarts then?" Eroil said.  
  
"Hai!" cried Sakura. How did he know?  
  
"Good, good. you people will be safe there..." said Eroil softly.  
  
"Eroile- Kun, do you think we should go?" asked Sakura meekly.  
  
"Of course! And bring along your cards Sakura. Ask Li- Kun to bring his lasin board and his sword. You guys need extra protection even though. Oh! And bring Kero. Yue is going?" asked Eroil.  
  
"Hai! Eroil- Kun, what do you mean by ' we will be safe there'?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, this is very difficult to explain. I-." Suddenly, the phone line went dead.  
  
"Eroil- Kun? Eroil- Kun!" Sakura shouted into the phone. She gave up and put the hand phone into her bag.  
  
"What did he say?" asked Yue.  
  
"He said we should all go to Hogwarts- Wait a minute! Isn't Tomoyo- Chan and Mei Ling- Chan non- magical? Why did they not disappear? Don't tell me. You guys have magic too?" cried Sakura as she looked at the two.  
  
"Nani? We have magic? Not that we know of. anyway, that is not important right now. We need to reply to that woman. So we are all going?" asked Meiling.  
  
The whole gang looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Whatever," they all said in unison and laughed even in those circumstances.  
  
****MEANWHILE IN A FAR AWAY PLACE.****  
  
"Eroil- Sama, are you sure I should go and teach defense against the dark arts there?" asked Kaho Mizuki.  
  
"Yes, Mizuki- Chan. I want someone there to help Sakura- Chan. If anything happens, you know how to contact me." Said Eriol.  
  
"Hai, Eroil- Sama." She replied. Kaho bowed and left the room.  
  
"Nakuru- Chan." Eroil called.  
  
"Hai, Eroil- Sama." Said a singsong voice that came into the room with an apron. She was balancing a big tray of tea on her hands. She walked towards the table and put it down.  
  
"Spinel?" asked Eroil.  
  
"Hai, Eroil- Sama." Said a small purple creature coming out from Nakuru's kitchen pocket. He sounded sleepy and he was holding a book.  
  
"Lets go." Eroil said as he stood up from his chair.  
  
"But, where?" asked Nakuru.  
  
"Where? To Hogwarts of course. I have a meeting with Dumbledore!" said Eroil with plain humor in his voice.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ****Back to Japan****  
  
The whole group walked into Sakura's house. They all settled down on the couches and were all silent. Tomoyo and gang had all brought their luggage to her house and they were thinking of their next move.  
  
"URUGH! I am so confused! I am going to call Sayaoran's mum then go to bed. Talk to you guys tomorrow! Daidouji- San, you coming?" Said Meiling suddenly with a small wink only noticeable to Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled, as she knew what Meiling was trying to do.  
  
"Hai! Good night!" Cried Tomoyo as she followed Meiling up the stairs to Sakura's room. When they were safe in Sakura's room, they found Kero there sleeping. They all burst into fits of giggles.  
  
"Err Sakura- Chan, I think I better go to bed to. Good night!" Said Yukito and he rushed up the stairs.  
  
"Nani!" cried the two card captors. They both blushed furiously as they realized that they were all alone in the whole room.  
  
"Err. Shaolan- Kun, I am going for a walk in the park. You wanna come?" asked Sakura meekly  
  
"K." Sayaoran replied softly. They both rose and they made their way to the park. They walked in silence but they did not notice four heads and a camcorder peeping out of the window above them, sniggering. (Kero who awoke, Yukito, Meiling, Tomoyo and her camcorder) When they reached the park, they both sat down on the swings and were very silent. Little did they know that Tomoyo and gang had crept out of the house and were busy filming them from behind the bushes. (A/n: Sneaky eh? ^_^)  
  
After like what seems forever, Sakura spoke up.  
  
"Why did you come back, Shaolan- Kun?" she said absently.  
  
"Well. err. I." Sayaoran stammered. What was he to say? It was too embarrassing to say that he came back because he missed her. Oh what the heck.  
  
"I-I. sort of wanted to. suddenly impulse you know? Then Meiling said she wanted to come too." said Sayaoran with a nervous laugh. Suddenly he heard soft sobbing. He was shocked! Sakura was crying. He stood up abruptly from the swing and went in front of Sakura. He kneeled down to face her directly. He frowned and lifted her tear- stained face and smiled lightly.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura? I am sorry. Actually, I came back because I missed you." There! He said it. Sayaoran blushed lightly.  
  
Sakura sniffed and shook her head.  
  
"No. Its not you. I am depressed because I miss everyone. What am I to do without them? I don't know what to do!" said Sakura softly as more tears ran down from her eyes onto her beautiful face. Sayaoran felt his heart ache.  
  
"Sakura. Don't cry. We will get them back. I promise ok?" he said comfortingly as he pulled her into a hug. Sakura returned the hug and buried her face into his neck and cried harder. She nodded and cried some more. Sayaoran did not know what to do. He just ran his hands up and down her back and hugged her tighter. He felt his heart cry out to Sakura. He sighed. Behind them. Tomoyo and gang were having a hell of a time filming the touching scene. Even they were tearing themselves.  
  
"Sakura. I love you." Sayaoran whispered. Sayaoran felt Sakura smile. She calmed down. Her crying became sobs.  
  
"Oremota (me too), Shaolan- Kun" Said Sakura as she faced Shaolan with a small smile. He smiled and used his thumb to wipe the tears away from her cheeks. He pulled her back into the hug and closed his eyes. Tears of elation sprung from Sakura's eyes as she took in her lover's scent. Behind them, the whole group sighed in happiness as they watched Sakura hug Sayaoran.  
  
"Tomoyo- Chan, lets leave those two to themselves. It's rude to err. interfere." Said Yukito with a wink. The two girls giggled and nodded, leaving the couple to themselves.  
  
"Shaolan- Kun, why did you come alone? Where is your mother and the rest?" asked Sakura as she sniffed.  
  
"Well," said Sayaoran as he brushed off the tears from her face, "They are in Hong Kong. They wanted me to come alone. People are all missing in Hong Kong too. My mom wants to help the other sorcerers in the search for the solution to get the people back. So I came with Meiling only."  
  
Sakura smiled and looked into those hypnotizing eyes. Sayaoran leaned closer and brushed his lips against hers, waiting for her response. Sakura was shocked but it slowly dissolved into pleasure. She leaned closer and his lips met hers. Sakura put her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer to him. Sakura felt tenderness and hunger in the kiss and was fascinated. She open her lips and felt Sayaoran's tongue slip inside, caressing her tongue. Sakura moaned softly and responded with all her might. He caressed the insides of her cheek with his tongue and ran his fingers down Sakura's back. Sakura shivered in anticipation and tangled her fingers into his hair. The kiss was overwhelming. Sayaoran broke the kiss slowly and looked at Sakura's flustered face.  
  
"Sakura." He whispered. He kissed her on her forehead. And pulled her into another hug. "I love you, so much till I am so afraid to lose you. Don't leave me ever, ok?"  
  
Sakura snuggled into his neck and put her arms around him to return the hug.  
  
"I won't, ever. And I love you too."  
  
Aw.. sweet fluffiness.Review and oh...Err.next??? 


	3. Questions unanswered or not?

A/N: The usual. don't own this and that. Whatever =)  
  
Meanwhile, at the Dudley home.  
  
"HARRY POTTER!!! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU, OWLS ARE STRICTLY PROHIBITED IN THIS HOUSE!" cried Uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia and Dudley were at a corner and hugging each other.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed the letter on the dining room table. All the owl did was fly through the living room window and throw the letter on the table. What's so offensive about that?  
  
"Yes, I know. But I still need my letters." Said Harry softly and went to lock himself up in his little room under the stairs. He ripped open the first letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
How are you mate? My mom says that you can come over to the burrow now. She asked Dumbledor and he agreed. Hope you will like the chocolates! We will pick you up at 9 p.m today. And oh. Hermoine is coming too. I know she will tell you the reason why she is in her next letter. She is that bossy.  
  
Your best pal, Ron  
  
Harry smiled as he saw that the words, "Hermoine is coming too" was written with great pen pressure. Harry signed in relief at the thought of seeing his friends again. He opened the next letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I hope you are ok. Did you know that I am going to Ron's house? How horrid is that. Oh whatever. Ron wanted me to explain why I wanted to go to his house and I don't know either. Maybe I am so bored at home. HELP! The chocolates are just something to cheer you up. It's your favorite.  
  
Hermoine  
  
Harry smiled at his friend's consideration as he picked up the chocolates. He stared at them and gave some of them to Hedwig. He smiled and ate the rest of them then started packing. After packing, he went downstairs to tell his relatives the news.  
  
As he had expected, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had taken it very well.  
  
"Yes! No more threat, threat." they had sung. Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed his stuff as the doorbell rang. He ran outside and met Mr. Weasly.  
  
"Hello Harry, how have you been?" asked Mr. Weasly.  
  
"Fine and thank you." Harry replied. When they reached the burrow, Hermoine was already there. Hermoine gave him a big friendly hug and Ron shook his hand hard.  
  
"Its good to see you guys too," said Harry when everyone had expressed his or her pleasure of seeing him there at The Burrow.  
  
***few days later***  
  
"Hey Harry, did you know that we are having a group of new students at Hogwarts this year? At year 5 too!" cried Ron as they all sat down on his bed in his room.  
  
"What? New students? Year 5? How?" asked Harry. Before Ron could answer, two big figures appeared in front of them, freaking Hermoine out.  
  
"Ahh! What's up with that!" cried Hermoine furiously.  
  
"Sorry, didn't know that you were THAT sissy." Said Fred and George together. Just then, Ginny burst into the room.  
  
"Mom is hysterical. She says we are going to be late if we don't leave now. Come on!" cried Ginny. The whole gang fumbled round for their trunks and soon was on their way to the King's cross station.  
  
*****At the King's cross station***** "Sakura- Chan, have you wondered why the missing pupil's parents never realized that they were missing from their homes?" asked Sayaoran as they walked into the crowded station. Their luggages were all minimized, and in Tomoyo's care for convenience, using 'The Small'.  
  
"Now that you mentioned it, I am wondering too." Sakura furrowed her brows as she saw a group of people with trolleys pass thorough a wall between platform 9 and 10.  
  
"Hoe?" she wondered out loud.  
  
"Nani?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Did you see that? Those people going through that wall. Do you think it is platform 9 ¾?" she asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Let's go ask that woman over there! She might know something." Cried Meiling. Before anyone could answer, she ran towards the lady. The whole group sweat- dropped.  
  
"Excuse me," asked Meiling in a polite English voice. "Do you know where platform 9 ¾ is?"  
  
"Of course!" said the woman (A/n: Psst! Ron's mother!) She pointed to the wall. "This is it! You must be a hogwarts student?" she asked.  
  
Just then a group of Japanese children came by and stood behind her. A boy with amber eyes stepped forward and cocked an eyebrow at Meiling and bowed mockingly.  
  
"So, what's the 'decree' Princess Meiling?" he asked grandly.  
  
The girl Mrs. Weasly assumed to be Meiling replied back with a frown.  
  
"Shao- Lan Kun!" she cried. The group behind them laughed. As they were laughing, another girl from the group with emerald eyes furrowed her brows.  
  
"Hoe?" she asked. She did not understand a thing. Everyone laughed harder.  
  
"Nothing Sakura. Nothing." Said a girl with purple hair and a camcorder. She was filming Sakura as usual.  
  
Sakura saw the camcorder and laughed nervously. "Tomoyo- Chan. Can you ever put that thing down?" She asked with a shaky smile.  
  
Mrs. Weasly laughed at the confusing scene.  
  
"Are you all going to Hogwarts?" she asked.  
  
"Hai" said Sayaoran.  
  
"Then where's you luggage?" asked Mrs. Weasly.  
  
"Oh.erm. Its somewhere." Said Tomoyo.  
  
Mrs. Weasly frowned. Oh what the hell.  
  
"Then all you need to do is go through this wall. Come on I will help you." She said.  
  
The whole gang looked at each other.  
  
'Minna- San, Do you think we should trust her?' asked Sakura to everyone mentally (they just found out that Tomoyo and Meiling could 'hear' them too! ^_^)  
  
They all nodded.  
  
They went through the portal together and saw a magnificent train. They all stared at it in awe as they got into the train. They bid goodbye to the kind stranger and set off to find a compartment. When they found one, they resumed the discussion on how the parent's were not aware of their children's disappearances and what the strange force was.  
  
As the gang was having their own discussion, another gang was having their own.  
  
"Ron, You said something about a group of new students in hogwarts this year. What about them?" asked Hermoine as they walked down the path to their own compartment.  
  
"Yeah. I also most forgot. About them." He trailed off as they passed by a compartment and stopped.  
  
"What?" asked Hermoine and Harry.  
  
"About them," continued Ron. "They are right," he pointed to the compartment beside them and paused until he got their attentions on the door. "Here."  
  
Wao wao waooooo! 


	4. paths cross

A/N: Thank you soooooo much guys for ur reviews! Sorri if there are sooo many spelling mistakes and about that Sayaoran and shao lan and meiling whatever thingy..i am juz too lazy to edit..plz! bear with it Pochoco! Haha.oh .and be gentler on ur flames too k?? I am fragile. hahaha! Joking.er..ok I'll stop babbling..but aniwae, THANKS FOR UR REVIEWS!!!! Haaha! Oh.and I forgot about Yukito in the last chapter and too lazi to edit so. FORGIVE ME!!! haha  
  
Last time,  
  
"Ron, You said something about a group of new students in hogwarts this year. What about them?" asked Hermoine as they walked down the path to their own compartment.  
  
"Yeah. I also most forgot. About them." He trailed off as they passed by a compartment and stopped.  
  
"What?" asked Hermoine and Harry unanimously.  
  
"About them," continued Ron, "They are right," he pointed to the compartment beside them and paused until he got their attentions on the door. "Here."  
  
Harry and Hermoine stared at the closed compartment. The voices coming from inside were speaking in Japanese and were accompanied by a small squeaky voice (A/N: Kero! Hahaha). They all looked at each other. They communicated silently and Harry knocked on the door.  
  
***The ccs gang***  
  
"Kero- Chan! Keep your voice down! What if someone hears you?" cried Meiling as she pushed the bear-like creature into Sakura's handbag.  
  
"Fine! Humph. but we need to be on our guard. I think Eroil- Sama has tricks up his sleeves again." Said Kero sullenly.  
  
Before anyone could speak, there was a loud knock on the door. They all looked at each other. Kero, knowing his cue, flew back into Sakura's handbag and Sakura zipped it up. They all took a deep breath as the door opened. There were two boys and one girl with very big and curly hair. One of the boys had a lightning scar on his forehead.  
  
"Err. Hi?" said the guy with a lightning scar on his forehead.  
  
The gang nodded, expecting him to go on. The girl with curly hair gave a frustrated sigh and pushed the boy away. She walked up to them and smiled.  
  
"Hi! I am Hermoine Granger, that boy (she points to Ron) is Ronald Weasly. You can call him Ron or an idiot (Ron steps on Hermoine's foot). And that guy over there is the famous Harry Potter. What about you guys? I heard that you are the new transfer students from Japan!" As she spoke, the whole ccs gang sweat-dropped and looked at each other.  
  
Meiling spoke up. As usual.  
  
"Hi! This (Points to Sakura) is Sakura Kinomoto, (Points to Sayaoran) Sakura's boyfriend, Sayaoran (They both cried, "Meiling- Chan!" and blushed furiously), Sakura's best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji and I am Sayaoran's ex- fiancée a.k.a cousin, Meiling and this is Yukito."  
  
She sat down again, looking very pleased with herself.  
  
"They didn't need to know that!" whispered Sayaoran to Meiling.  
  
The whole Harry Potter gang was dumbfounded. One with a boyfriend, one ex- fiancée of boyfriend, one best friend and at least one normal friend( as if! If you know what I mean..) Too much information!  
  
"So. This is Sakura (points to Sakura, she nods), Sayaoran (points to Sayaoran and he lifted an eyebrow), Tomoyo (points to Tomoyo and she says, "Hai!" -_-") and you are Yukito and Meiling (Points to Meiling and Yukito and both nods head)?" asked Ron, who had not said a word since they met.  
  
Before they could say a word, a puff of purple smoke appeared beside Sakura. Sakura muffled her surprised scream behind her hand and stared at the figure behind the mist of smoke. She waved it away and it was.  
  
"Sakura- Chan!" cried Nakuru as she hugged her tightly.  
  
"Nice to see you too Nakuru," said Sakura with a squeaky voice as she returned the hug.  
  
"Nakuru? What are you doing here? Where's Spinnel Sun?" asked Sayaoran as the other girls in the compartment (except Hermoine of course. They are all shocked stiff!) nodded their heads, asking for Suppi.  
  
"Who?" asked Harry who had recovered from the shocking entrance of the girl they called Nakuru.  
  
"Spinnel Sun! Suppi! Get it?" cried Nakuru as she pulled out a purple soft toy.  
  
"Err. Right," Said Harry slowly. He did not know that Japanese kids were so into soft toys. Especially Sayaoran.  
  
"Nakuru, let me keep him for you ok?" said Sakura with a small wink as she took Suppi from Nakuru's hands and put it into her handbag together with Kero.  
  
***In the bag***  
  
Kero looked up to see another purple soft toy coming into the bag to be with him.  
  
"Suppi!" cried Kero softly. Finally! Someone to brag about his high score win of Beast Warriors!  
  
"Its Spinnel, not Suppi!" whispered Suppi angrily.  
  
"Whatever. Anyway-"  
  
"Shut up Kero. I know about your win in Beast Warriors. You already told me in your last letter. Oh! I forgot to tell you. I broke the record again after the last letter!" said Suppi with pride in his voice.  
  
"WHAT!!!!" Whispered Kero angrily. "NO!!!!! YOU BEAT ME AGAIN!!!!!!!! AHHH!!!" cried Kero as he banged his bear- like head against the walls of Sakura's handbag.  
  
***Back to outside the handbag***  
  
Sakura was shocked when she saw that her handbag was vibrating. Everyone was staring at it. She grabbed it and put it on her lap, making Kero and Suppi, who were inside the handbag, fall. The vibrating stopped and Kero and Spinnel let out an "ouch" at the same time. Sakura had to bite her lips to stop herself from laughing.  
  
"Anyway, Nakuru. What are you doing here? Where's Eroil- Kun?" asked Tomoyo with question in her voice. (Note! Tomoyo likes Eroil and Eroil likes Tomoyo.get it??)  
  
Sakura and gang grinned, as they knew why Tomoyo asked that question.  
  
The Hp (Plz.let mi call the Harry Potter gang hp k??) gang looked at each other. What was going on? They are weird.  
  
"Err.see you guys later! OH! Hope you guys will-" Before they could finish their sentence, the door slid open without warning, causing all of them to jump again.  
  
"Well, well, who have we here? More MUDBLOODS??? MUAHHAHAHAH!!!" cried on of the three new boys.  
  
Harry grabbed Ron just in time as he jumped up to hit Malfoy in his face. Hermoine frowned but did not cry. She was much stronger now. Sakura heard Sayaoran let out a small growl and clench his fist as he eyed the newcomers. She put her hand to his shoulders.  
  
"Down boy," she whispered. Sayaoran looked at her and she saw his anger fade as they communicated silently. Sayaoran turned away and stared at Malfoy. Harry saw everything as Tomoyo brought out her camcorder even with all the tension around the room. Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Kawaii!" she whispered to Nakuru, who stood up and smiled.  
  
"Yeah!" she whispered back. She walked forward with a deep frown. Everyone thought she was going to hit Malfoy. Suddenly she smiled brightly.  
  
"Hello! I am Nakuru. You are?" said Nakuru. Everyone fell off his or her seats.  
  
"NAKURU!!" They all cried. Nakuru looked at them.  
  
"WHAT??" she asked.  
  
Malfoy smirked and Crabb and Goyle laughed as if it was the funniest joke on earth. Suddenly they heard someone behind them.  
  
"Excuse me. excuse me." said a soft but strong voice behind Malfoy. He turned and his grin widened.  
  
"Luna Lovegod" he said with a small laugh.  
  
"Yees??' she replied and battered her eyelashes. She squeezed past the trio and looked at the ccs gang and hp gang.  
  
"Why are you guys still in your robes? We are almost reaching Hogwarts!" She exclaimed.  
  
Everyone fell off their seats again.  
  
Thanks to: Eren- chan, Shadow mistress, Pochoco, Flora , Akennea  
  
For their reviews!!! They are greatly appreciated! 


	5. train on a track

Disclaimer: blah blah bleach you guys wanna sue me, go on,,, WHATEVER!!!AHAHHAHAHAA!!!  
  
The train skidded to a stop as older students rushed out of the train to the carriages and the first years went to the yelling Hagrid.  
  
"Hagrid!" cried the hp gang. They left the ccs gang and ran to the big friendly giant. The ccs gang stared at the giant and were reminded of the 'big' card. They looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Hagrid! Its so good to see you!" cried Hermoine as she gave the giant a big hug.  
  
"Good ta se ya too Hermoine! You ta Harry and Ron!" cried Hagrid. He looked behind the trio and saw the ccs gang. He jumped suddenly. Dumbledor's orders! He almost forgot!  
  
"Err. excuse me fer awhile," he said quickly and made his way to the group. The hp gang shrugged and made their way to the carriages. Harry stopped by the carriage and stroked the only- visible- to- people- who- had- seen- death animal that nuzzled Harry in the neck. Students stared at him because to them, the Threstrals were invisible and Harry looked like he was stroking air. The ccs gang could see them as they had seen death. They were staring at the scene and did not notice the giant stand beside them.  
  
"Ya all can see them ta?" asked the giant they called Hagrid. The ccs gang jumped at the loud booming voice.  
  
"See what?" asked Sakura which a deep frown.  
  
"Those!" said Hagrid as he jerked his head in the Threstrals's direction.  
  
"Can't everybody?" asked Sayaoran.  
  
Hagrid shook his head.  
  
"Only those who had seen death." He continued. The ccs gang were all shocked.  
  
"I think I saw my mom die." Said Sakura with her head cocked to the side. She did not mind people talking about her mom. Hagrid lifted his eyebrow.  
  
"I think me and Sayaoran saw second aunt die in the hospital ne?" asked Meiling. They both did not know much about their fifth aunt so they did not even care to tell the truth.  
  
"I saw my aunty die. We were not very close so I did not really mourn for her." Said Tomoyo who had looked up from her camcorder.  
  
"Yue saw many things die." Said Yukito and Hagrid frown harder.  
  
"Yue???" he asked.  
  
"He's no one," said Sakura hurriedly.  
  
"Only a great beast with wings and magical powers who takes a form of a human." She murmured under he breath. Sayaoran heard it and smiled.  
  
"C'mon! I need to bring ya guys ta Dumbledor!" cried Hagrid as he gathered up the first years and shouted for them and the first years to follow him. The hp gang saw it and wondered why the ccs gang had to see the Dumbledor guy.  
  
Sakura and gang walked down the long passageway until they reached the Gargoyle as Hagrid had instructed them to do. They found another person there.  
  
"Hi! You must be Sakura and Sa-anyway, plz come with me." Said the woman. "Oh! By the way, I am Professor McGonagall." She said hurriedly.  
  
The ccs gang shrugged as they heard the professor say something and to their surprise, the gargoyle jumped aside and a flight of elevating stairs were behind them. The professor pushed them onto it and followed them up the curvy stairs. At the end of the stairs was a door and the professor opened it and ushered them inside. The room was very big and they all saw the phoenix and were amazed. They looked up and saw a tattered and torn hat and wondered why the Dumbly- something guy would keep something so torn. As they were lost in their own train of thoughts, a many with half- moon spectacles and blue robes entered the room, followed by a guy with blue hair and. Nakuru! They ccs gang were shocked. They had forgot all about Nakuru and Spinal! Suddenly, Tomoyo let out a loud shriek as she ran foreword and hugged the boy with blue hair.  
  
"Eroile- Kun!!!!" she cried. Everyone was shocked! Well, partly by Tomoyo's reaction but mainly by Eroile's presence. Why had they not sensed him sooner? Sakura heard Sayaoran let out a sigh of frustration and smiled slightly.  
  
"Good to see you too Tomoyo- Chan," Said Eroil who returned the hug and everyone laughed seeing the couple so happy.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!" Cried a voice from nowhere. Suddenly, Sakura could hardly breath as Nakura pulled Sakura into a big bear hug.  
  
"Nakuru- Chan. Can't- breath- Let- go" said Sakura as she tried to breath.  
  
Suddenly, they heard merry laughter coming from Dumbledor.  
  
"I now know that Japanese people are so affectionate!" he said while he wiped the tears from his eyes. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Now, if you would all take a seat, I would explain why I invited you all here. You see, I need you people to help me in protecting a certain person. Are you up to it?" asked Dumbledor.  
  
Sakura froze in her seat and felt Sayaoran stiffen. Did he know?? How?  
  
"Don't worry Sakura. Dumbledor knows about your little. talents." Said Eroil.  
  
Sakura and Sayaoran frowned as Yukito stood up abruptly.  
  
"Yue wants to come out," was all he said as a bright light filled the whole room. The light died down and a human- like being with wings and silvery hair stood with his arms crossed in Yukito's place.  
  
"What is going on?" he asked calmly.  
  
"Ahh. Yue. I see you finally wanted to come out. Well, Dumbledor needs us all to protect a certain someone." Said Eroil.  
  
Suddenly, Kero flew out of the handbag Sakura was carrying and everyone jumped.  
  
"Kero- Chan!" Sakura cried.  
  
Kero ignored her.  
  
"Question is, who?" Kero blurted out.  
  
Dumbledor smiled as the whole gang, including Eriol who did not really know what was going on, and stood up. He walked to the small window beside his desk and stared out into the quidditch field. He turned around slowly with a concerned look on his face and everyone froze.  
  
"Harry Potter"  
  
wowowowowowowo...next!!! 


	6. Catch you catch me

A/N: ican'tbebotheredtorepeatwhatisaidinthelastfewchappies.  
  
Last time.  
  
Suddenly, Kero flew out of the handbag Sakura was carrying and everyone jumped.  
  
"Kero- Chan!" Sakura cried.  
  
Kero ignored her.  
  
"Question is, who?" Kero blurted out.  
  
Dumbledor smiled as the whole gang, including Eriol who did not really know what was going on, and stood up. He walked to the small window beside his desk and stared out into the quidditch field. He turned around slowly with a concerned look on his face and everyone froze.  
  
"Harry Potter"  
  
___  
  
Harry and gang walked down the long corridor to the great hall for the annual feat they held every year. The hallway was full of loud chatters and everyone was happily telling each other about their holidays. Harry and Gang were unusually quite as they were all pondering on the mystery of the disappearance of Sakura and gang. When they entered the great hall, Hermoine and Ron slumped down at the Gryfindor table and looked gloomy. Harry knew what was to happen next as it happened every year at the feast.  
  
"5. 4. 3.2." muttered Harry under his breath as he stood a great distance away from his two best friends. Suddenly, there was a great outburst from Hermoine and Ron retorted as well as he could. Everyone was startled but crowded around to see two of the prefects squabbling and they all wondered what the topic was this year. It was about Harry last year and even Harry did not know how he became the main topic of their infamous squabbling.  
  
"1." muttered Harry as he walked towards them and tried to break the two from killing each other.  
  
"What is it this year?" asked Harry in a bored toned as he took a seat in between Ron and Hermoine so that they both would not have another chance to snap at each other again.  
  
"This idiot-" before Hermoine could finish her sentence, he whole place fell into a quite hush as professor McGonagall walked into the great hall followed by a long line of first years. Dumbledor appeared out of nowhere and took at seat at his usual place and watched the young new- comers with great intent. Professor McGonagall produced a tattered- looking hat and set it on a tall stool at the front of Dumbledor's table. She looked at it as it lay still, waiting to see if the hat had anything to say for the year. The professor and students were all quite as the hat just sat there as quite as a . hat. Professor McGonagall just shrugged and went on to calling the first name of the new comer from the list to be sorted into the different houses. A few minutes later, everyone cheered as the sorting hat finished with the sorting and the hall became quite again as Dumbledor stood up from his chair and raised an arm for silence. Dumbledor smiled and nodded approvingly.  
  
"The rules this year are the same. No magic in the corridors and for the first- years and some particular seniors, (he looked at Harry and gang) the forbidden forest is obviously, forbidden to any entry without my consent. And I mean it as I always do." Harry and gang looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"I have another announcement to make. This term, we are very happy to introduce a few new students to hogwarts this year all the way from Japan. This is very rare but since they have great skills, I have promoted them to be with the year fives." Said Dumbledor. He looked around. Many year fives and sixes were already whispering to each other, wondering about how good their skills were. He ordered for silence again.  
  
"Please welcome out new students!" he exclaimed and the door opened. Heads turned and they were all staring at Sakura and gang in silence as they walked to the front of the hall. As Sakura passed Harry, she glanced at his questioning face, which was saying, 'where have you been?' Sakura felt pain in her chest as she passed him. She was already quite attached to her new friends. She did not like people to die. She made up her mind. She would protect him with every ounce of energy in her and save him from that voldy- whatshisname who was trying to kill Harry. Ah! She was already there at the front.  
  
The crowd remained silent as they watched the special new- comers. Some with interest, some with envy and one with disgust, coming from Malfoy himself. Sakura sensed the bad aurora coming from the slytherin table and frowned at the source, Malfoy. He grinned and it spelt trouble. Sakura shuddered. She suddenly realized something. The hall was quite. Too quiet. She looked up to find herself standing in front of the crowd herself. Where was Sayaoran? She turned around and saw them cowering in a corner, waiting for her to start the introductions. She forgave Sayaoran and Yukito because one did not really like to socialize and the other was too polite. But Tomoyo and Meiling??!?! What about the crazy Nakuru and Eroil?!?! What had gotten into them??!!?  
  
"Hoe." she said softly. But to everyone, it sounded loud, as the hall was deafeningly quiet. Everyone burst out laughing and Sakura blushed brightly. Embarrassing! She glowered angrily at Sayaoran and gang. Hump! Some friends they were.  
  
"Err. for your own information, these people will be in.Gryfindor!" he said and a loud cheer came from the Gryfindor table. Others clapped politely and the Slytherins were being bad losers. As usual. The rest of the gang rejoined the infuriated Sakura and they all apologized to her for leaving her in the lurch. Sakura crossed her arms across her chest in an attempt to look at least a bit angry but it failed miserably as she was not one who stayed angry for long. She gave in and grinned widely. Dumbledor ordered for silence again.  
  
"We also have a new defense against the dark arts teacher this year." Everyone groaned. "Please welcome, Mizuki Kaho."  
  
The ccs gang gasped. The door of the great hall opened again and a very beautiful and tall woman walked in slowly. Everyone stared at the teacher. Her beauty mystified some and others were jealous. Tears of elation welled up in Sakura's eyes. She haven't seen Mizuki- Sensei since forever. It took a lot of Sakura's willpower not to run to her and give her a hug. Everyone looked at Eriol accusingly. Why hadn't he told them that she would be coming? Mizuki- Sensei spotted the ccs group and smiled at them. They smiled back. More smiles. Kaho greeted Dumbledor and he raised his arms.  
  
"Let the feast, begin." He said grandly. Piles of food suddenly appeared on the tables and the students tucked in happily.  
  
Mizuki- Sensei looked at Skaura fondly. It has been years since they last met and she missed her a lot.  
  
"Sakura- chan, Eriol- sama" she whispered. Sakura could not control any longer.  
  
"Mizuki- Sensei!" Cried Sakura and she ran into her warm embrace. She sobbed lightly and Mizuki- sensei smiled. Most of the students were staring at the touching scene and Tomoyo, while filming the scene, scolded Eriol softly for not telling them about Kaho's arrival. At least he could tell her!  
  
They suddenly saw three figures coming towards them, calling out their names. The gang, knowing whom it was, looked at each other and frowned.  
  
"Lets try to be happy ok guys?" said Yukito.  
  
"Yeah! You don't want them to get suspicious would you?" said a muffled voice coming form Sakura's handbag. It was Kero.  
  
"Yeah. Yukito and for once, Kero, are right. ("Hey kid! Watch it!" cried Kero from inside the bag.) We should look happier. It won't cause too much suspicion." Said Sayaoran quietly as the hp gang approached the group.  
  
"Hey! Where have you guys been? We've been looking for you everywhere!" cried Hermoine as she frowned at Malfoy who was around giving out the year's 'loser' badge to the first- years. Hermoine did not even wanted to know what was written on it. The gang all looked at Hermoine's direction and frowned.  
  
"I shall make my way back to be with the teachers now. Have fun!" Said Mizuki- Sensei as she walked towards Dumbledor and the rest of the teachers.  
  
"This is bad." Hermoine said. "They are influencing the first- years too. Should I stop them?" she asked no one in particular.  
  
"NO!" cried Harry and Ron together. They knew what would happen next if she did that. Hermoine shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Do you guys know Professor Mizuki? You both seem very close." Asked Harry as he faced Sakura.  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
"Mizuki- sensei used to be our dear friend. Right Sayaoran?" said Sakura. Sayaoran nodded. Without Mizuki- sensei, Skaura would not have passed the final judgment.  
  
Sakura suddenly felt.. Dang!  
  
"Err. if you guys would excuse us, we need to err. do something. We won't be long. Promise. Ja!" cried Sakura as she dragged her own gang out of the great hall, ignoring curious stares from other students.  
  
Wowowoww.next! 


	7. Anata to Ireba if i'm with you

A/N: whateveryousae.suemeifuwanidungiveadamm oh! I also decided to stick with Sayaoran. It's easier. But I may lapse into Shaolan- kun when Sakura or Meiling is talking to him. I also sticking to Meiling. if u not happy. haiz. then juz bear with me ok?? Haha. as usual, R/R!  
  
Last time:  
  
"Hey! Where have you guys been? We've been looking for you everywhere!" cried Hermoine as she frowned at Malfoy who was around giving out the year's 'loser' badge to the first- years. Hermoine did not even wanted to know what was written on it. The gang all looked at Hermoine's direction and frowned.  
  
"This is bad." Hermoine said. "They are influencing the first- years too. Should I stop them?" she asked no one in particular.  
  
"NO!" cried Harry and Ron together. They knew what would happen next if she did that.  
  
Sakura suddenly felt..  
  
"Err. if you guys would excuse us, we need to err. do something. We won't be long. Promise. Ja!" cried Sakura as she dragged her own gang out of the great hall, ignoring curious stares from other students.  
  
___________________  
  
"Sakura- Chan! Slow down! What's up!??!" cried Tomoyo as she chased after Sakura who was running out into the dark quidditch field. She stole a glance at Sayaoran and saw that he was concentrating very hard. as if there was an evil presence other than that Malfoy. Eroil ran but also saw the puzzled look on his beloved's face. He could not help but smile. He knew what she was thinking. Couples always knew. Suddenly, Yukito transformed and Yue flew beside his mistress.  
  
"It's an evil presence. Sakura's dead serious and very worried now. You better stay clear you know? You too Meiling. I am so- called the wisest here and you two better listen to me." Said Eroil to Meiling and Tomoyo. Meiling and Tomoyo sighed in defeat. Darn him for having Clow's wise thinking. As they ran out into the castle grounds on the quidditch field, a bright flash of light made the whole field look like it was morning. (Sorry. lazy to type the incantation to release Sakura's wand. if u wan it, check out mi other fic.) When the light faded, Sakura stood there with a star- shaped wand. Sayaoran then summoned his sword and jumped up onto the rooftop of the castle effortlessly together with Sakura who had already summoned the 'jump'. Eriol just stood there with his staff, acting as a back up, and watching after the two girls behind him silently.  
  
"Shaolan- kun (I only slip that phrase in during conversation with Meiling or Sakura!! Ok.maybe Sayaoran's mom too.ahh!), what do you think it is?" asked Sakura silently as she watched the gates of hogwarts.  
  
"The aura is very weak now. It was strong a while ago. I don't know." He admitted at last. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Alright. Now what do we do Kero?" asked Sakura as she saw Yukito land beside her. Kero flew out of the bag and quickly transformed into his true form.  
  
"We wait for awhile. If nothing happens, we are going in. We don't want to cause suspicion." Said Kero wisely. "And besides, I am hungry," he continued as Sakura and Sayaoran rolled their eyes.  
  
"You're never full." Muttered Sayaoran as he lifted an eyebrow in emphasis to his sentence. He was still watching intently in the distance for any signs of movements. Kero almost lost his cool and Sakura held him firmly by his long fur to prevent any form of movement. Yue remained calm and composed, as usual, and Tomoyo was busy filming the whole scene (just take it that Tomoyo's camcorder could work in there k?). After a few more minutes, the gang felt the aura disappear completely and they all made their way back to the great hall for their dinner and resume their duties. Protect Harry Potter.  
  
***In the great hall*** "Where are they now?!?" cried Hermoine as she slammed her spoon down on the table. Everyone was startled by her loud voice and people were commenting on it. ("Who wouldn't?" asked Ron as Harry stepped on his feet. Hard.) Harry decided it was best not to feign ignorance.  
  
"I don't know." He replied bluntly as Ron went back to eating.  
  
Hermoine rolled her eyes and slumps onto the table, grab a bun from the breadbasket and chews on it grudgingly. Suddenly, the door to the great hall opens and the ccs gang walked in, Sakura and Sayaoran's hair slightly messy (from the wind!). They all had worried and weary looks on their faces as they walked past students who were staring at them. The ccs gang ignored them and walked over to the hp gang. Sakura and Sayaoran fell onto their seats together and signed, also at the same time. Tomoyo, Mei ling and Yukito had amused looks on their faces as they watched the couple. Eriol left them after a while and headed towards Professor Dumbledor, telling him silently about their little 'adventure' on the quidditch field. Students watch him as he walks up to Dumbledor and talks to him like he was his old buddy. (Actually, he is ^_^).  
  
"Where were you guys? We were worried sick!" asked Hermoine as she watched the ccs group join their half- dead friends on the table.  
  
"Just did some sight- seeing around the castle grounds" said Eriol who had finished explaining to the professor about their abrupt disappearance. He stood behind Tomoyo and put his hands on her shoulder. The rest of the ccs gang looked at each other in amusement as they watched Tomoyo slump onto the table and grab a bun from the breadbasket. She chewed on it slowly and signed heavily at the same time as Sakura and gang.  
  
"Wow. you guys must have had one heck of a tour to be THAT tired," Said Ron who was watching them and stuffing himself with more food. Hermoine looked at him with disgust and pulled the rest of the food away from him.  
  
"Hey!" shouted Ron as he made a hasty grab for the food. Hermoine rolled her eyes and pushed it further form his reach. She stood up, took all the remaining food from his hand and dragged him by his collar towards the first- years.  
  
"Come on, you pig. We got some first- years to take care of!" muttered Hermoine to the grumbling Ron and she made her way to the first- years.  
  
Harry and the ccs gang sweat- dropped as they watch Hermoine round up the first years with a reluctant Ron. Harry shook his head in defeat and turned towards the weary ccs group.  
  
"So! How about going to bed for the night?" asked Harry with amusement and curiosity in his voice. What did they do to be that tired? Hogwarts was not THAT big!  
  
"YES!!!" cried the gang as they looked at Harry with relief written on their faces. Harry laughed as he led the gang out of the great hall and into the Gryfindor common room. They were a queer lot.  
  
Hahaha.finally finished this chappie. Hmm. How does the bad person show up? Should it be voldy or another guy?!?! Tell mi in ur reviews! I am in a dilemma here! 


	8. Truth hurts

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!!! Oh.the disclaimers. blah blah bleach. There! Done! *Grins* Sorry this is sooo slow.I had to do a play for my drama group (teacher's day play) and my group is working on a script for Christmas pageant. I am sooo buffed! Haiz.and noe there's this virus thingy going around and it hadn't affected my computer. yet... ahh.help. *gulp*  
  
"Sakura! Come one! The water's great!" shouted the excited Naoko. Sakura stood blankly on the sandy beach. What was she doing there? Wasn't she supposed to be at Hogwarts, with Sayaoran and gang? Oh what the hell.  
  
Sakura ran towards her friends and into the water. Suddenly, She saw a huge wave coming towards them. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Minna- san! Get out now! There's a huge wave!" cried Sakura frantically. Surprisingly, no one heard her. She cried out their names but no one seemed to take notice. The wave came closer, and closer, and closer until it engulfed Sakura and friends in its icy cold water.  
  
"HOE!!!" cried Sakura as she opened her eyes and was greeted with a bucketful of cold water. She sat up frantically from her bed and looked around to find the culprit. Tomoyo and the girls from her dorm stared back at her.  
  
"See? I told you she would wake up!" cried Tomoyo cheerfully, who was incidentally carrying an empty bucket in one hand and her camcorder, which was in the record mode, in the other. Sakura stared at Tomoyo grudgingly and shivered slightly as a gust of wind blew into the dorm. The girls burst out laughing and Sakura blushed. Tomoyo threw Sakura's robes onto her lap and pushed Sakura into the bathroom while the other girls made their way to the great hall for breakfast. In the toilet, Sakura cried briefly as she missed her friends who were still missing.  
  
When Sakura and Tomoyo made their way down to the common room, they saw Meiling and gang waiting for them. Yukito was the only one missing. Sakura looked around for him in vain but was told by Sayaoran that he had returned to Japan, declining Professor Dumbledor's invitation to stay. Yue wanted Sayaoran to pass the message to Sakura to inform him when they were in trouble. The gang was dumbfounded. Why now? Sakura shrugged her shoulders and followed the gang to the great hall for breakfast.  
  
The hp gang were already there when the ccs gang reached the great hall. Hermoine was telling the gang about the terribly embarrassing incident in the girl's dorm that morning and Harry and Ron were trying to keep a straight face when they saw Sakura approach the table.  
  
"Ohayo!" they said as the ccs gang sat down for breakfast. The hp gang stared at them. What the hell were they saying?!?!  
  
"It means good morning." Said Eriol as he sat down. He was a genius at facial expressions and the hp gang's read: What the hell were they saying?  
  
The hp gang nodded their heads.  
  
"So. let me guess. We have double potions with slytherin first right?" Said Harry in a flat tone. Hermoine looked at him in awe.  
  
"How did you know that? You did not even look at our timetable!" she cried.  
  
"Well, notice the pattern Hermoine. Its ALWAYS potions with Snape first and its ALWAYS with slytherin and its ALWAYS double period." Harry said.  
  
'Potions. sounds interesting. as if.' thought Sakura. She looked at her timetable. After Potions was. defense against dark arts! Yes!  
  
Sakura smiled. But it wavered when she thought of the dream she had that night. Her friends. when were they? How were they? Are they. No! They can't be! Are they.? Sayaoran saw that Sakura had a troubled look on her face. Though it looked normal to others, only Tomoyo and he knew what her mood was exactly. It was their special bond. Sayaoran looked at Tomoyo. She had also noticed that Sakura was looking down. Tomoyo and Sayaoran stared at Sakura, who was staring blankly at her timetable. Sayaoran frowned. He looked at Tomoyo and jerked his head towards the door of the great hall. Tomoyo nodded her head, understanding what Sayaoran was trying to do. He grabbed Sakura's hand and Sakura woke from her daydream.  
  
"Nani? Shaolan- kun!" cried Sakura as Sayaoran pulled her towards the door of the great hall and out into the empty field beside Hagrid's hut. Sayaoran suddenly stopped. Sakura almost fell but Sayaoran grabbed both of her shoulders and stared into her eyes with concern.  
  
"What happened Sakura?" asked Sayaoran when she stopped struggling. Sakura looked away to evade the question but Sayaoran grabbed her arms and forced her to look at him.  
  
"Sakura. what's wrong?" asked Sayaoran. Sakura closed her eyes to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes but failed as the tears streamed down from her face.  
  
"Everything. Everything's wrong, Shaolan- kun!" said Sakura softly as Sayaoran pulled her in for a hug. Sakura buried her face in Sayaoran's robes and sobbed without control.  
  
"I miss them so much," said Sakura between sobs. "I'm so afraid that they were." Sakura could not bring herself to say the word 'dead'. It was too much for her.  
  
Sayaoran sighed. He should have known Sakura was worrying about that. It was so obvious! How could he not have seen?  
  
Before Sayaoran could speak, a big gust of wind engulfed them both as a large human- like figure landed beside them. Sakura looked up.  
  
"Yue!" Sakura cried.  
  
"Sakura- sama. I bring bad news." Said the guardian sadly.  
  
Please. not that he found the whole school population dead.  
  
"Your brother and father. they died in a plane crash. I am sorry." Continued Yue as he bowed his head. Sakura froze. What the.  
  
Behind her, she heard a small gasp. Sakura turned and saw Tomoyo and the rest of the ccs gang together with the hp gang. Tomoyo had a hand to her mouth and she looked shocked. Badly.  
  
A big lump formed behind Sakura's throat as Yue's word sank in like the titanic.  
  
"Onii- chan and otou- san. dead?" she asked Yue silently. Yue nodded. Sayaoran went over to Sakura and pulled her into another embrace. Sakura returned it almost immediately and she sobbed silently as they all mourned over Sakura's loss.  
  
"Why." she asked no one in particular.  
  
"Why must everything happen to me? Okaa- san (mom)."  
  
A/N: *Sob* waaa! Why must they die!!!?!?!? Stay for next chappie! Oh. Err Sakura mother IS dead. she is just like asking a spirit...hahaha. 


	9. Hitotsu Dake Only one

A/N: Hiee!!! I am back!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAAHHA!!! Erhm. well, sorry it took mi quite awhile to get this chappie up. I haven't got a lot of time now. anyway, thanks for all the reviews so far and I seriously thank you guys out there for all Ur reviews! Hahaha. thanks again! Oh! The story.right.  
  
Last time:  
  
"Your brother and father. they died in a plane crash. I am sorry." Continued Yue as he bowed his head. Sakura froze. What the.  
  
Behind her, she heard a small gasp. Sakura turned and saw Tomoyo and the rest of the ccs gang together with the hp gang. Tomoyo had a hand to her mouth and she looked shocked. Badly.  
  
A big lump formed behind Sakura's throat as Yue's word sank in like the titanic.  
  
"Onii- chan and otou- san. dead?" she asked Yue silently. Yue nodded. Sayaoran went over to Sakura and pulled her into another embrace. Sakura returned it almost immediately and she sobbed silently as they all mourned over Sakura's loss.  
  
"Why." she asked no one in particular.  
  
"Why must everything happen to me? Okaa- san (mom)." ------- Yue looked at his master sob silently and sighed. He did not know if he should tell her that the rescue people could not find both bodies. They could not even find one. He sighed again and put a hand on her shoulder as she sobbed into Sayaoran's clean robes.  
  
"Gomenasai, Sakura." Said Yue. He suddenly noticed something. Everyone was staring at him.  
  
"Oh shit." he murmured. Suddenly, a circle of light appeared below him as he transformed into his other form, Yukito.  
  
"Yukito- san. Sakura. she." Sayaoran sighed. He knew that Yukito knew about Sakura's parent's death. So why bother to tell him?  
  
"I know Li- kun." Said Yukito softly. He put his hand on Sakura's shoulders like Yue did and watched as Eriol and Tomoyo ran over to them.  
  
Sakura pulled out of Sayaoran's hug when she saw her best friend run  
teary- eyed to her. Behind her was Meiling and she was walking slowly  
but she was looking  
very down. Sayaoran looked at Sakura as she ran into her best friend's  
embrace. Meiling looked up at her cousin and she walked over to him.  
Sayaoran  
reached for Meiling and put his arm around her shoulders and into a  
brotherly hug. Nothing else. Meiling was grateful for that as they  
both watched the two best  
friends cry together, comforting each other. Yukito went over to the  
two and hug them both at once, also feeling down from the loss of his  
best friend.  
  
The hp gang watched the ccs group comfort each other and they felt cheerless. All they could do was to stand by the side, Ron and Hermoine chasing nosy people away. When they saw the human- like beast appear beside Sakura and then change into a human being, they were all shocked stiff and were all speechless. How did he do that? But it was not the time for questions.  
  
Tomoyo sniffed sadly and pulled back from the hug. How could her uncle die just like that, leaving her beloved cousin a.k.a best friend like that? She searched into Sakura's red and puffy eyes.  
  
"Sakura- chan, we must go in now. You will get a cold like that." Said Yukito who was with them all along.  
  
"Hai, Sakura. You don't want to get sick right?" said Tomoyo in between sobs. Sakura nodded. Tomoyo pulled Sakura up from the ground and left her to go to Sayaoran. Meiling left Sayaoran when she saw Sakura approaching and went to Yukito. Tomoyo walked slowly to Eriol and he hugged her briefly, gave her a peck on her forehead and they both went inside. When everyone (except the ccs gang) saw Eriol kiss Tomoyo, their jaws reached their chest. They were LOVERS? So that means. everyone turned their heads towards the other couple, Sayaoran and Sakura. They were both walking into the castle and were. wow. arm in arm. Oh gosh. Does that mean. Everyone's head turned towards the last two left on the field. Meiling and Yukito. Wait a minute! Where was Yukito? Hey. They all looked up in time to see a white figure fly out of the castle grounds. They stared at it, their jaws to their knees. Meiling walked back to the castle together with her cousin.  
  
A/N: right. uh huh. uh uh I don't think-oh. can I get back to you later? I have people. right. thanks. bye! *puts phone down* Err. right. hi! Oh! Please review k? I have to get on with ,my stupid history power point presentation. Indus Valley civilization my foot. go to hell Qin Shi huang!!!  
  
HISTORY SUCKS!!!  
  
JA! 


	10. zutto zutto zutto

A/N: Hey. sorry I did not update for so long. I had a very hectic week and I did not even get a bloody chance to get near a freaking computer. Haiz. ok! Now on to my next chappie and thank you all for Ur reviews!!!  
  
Sakura walked aimlessly through the ground of hogwarts. Those memories were just too painful. That happened a few months ago and she had gotten over her family's death and continued with her own life without them. Sakura sighed and plopped down in front of a big Sakura tree that was standing awkwardly in the middle of other normal trees. She watched the gushing water flow in the river in front of her and lay on the green grass, closing her eyes.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and sat up, looking wildly around.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
There! The voice again!  
  
"Sakura."  
  
Sakura was beginning to get scared. The ghost in Hogwarts was enough! Not more. wait a minute.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
Sakura ran towards the voice. She saw a misty figure forming in front of her eyes. It was.  
  
"Oka- san!" Sakura cried and ran in front of her. Tears of elation were forming in her eyes, blurring her vision. Sakura hurriedly wiped away those tears and looked at her mother's beautiful feature.  
  
"Oka- san." Sakura whispered.  
  
Her mother's smiling face turned into a frown.  
  
"Sakura- chan. Your brother and father are still alive. You must find them before its too late. Please!" Her mother cried.  
  
Sakura was dumbfounded as she watched her mother slowly fade away.  
  
"Sakura- chan. I love you." were her mother's last words before slowly fading away.  
  
Sakura stood at the same spot her mother was as her words ran through her mind.  
  
"Onii- chan and Otou- san. alive?" she whispered.  
  
Sakura fell on her knees and started sobbing with happiness. She could hear footsteps beside her and soon felt herself being pulled into a warm and familiar embrace.  
  
"Sakura." whispered Syaoran as he rocked her gently.  
  
Onii- chan, Otou- san. They are alive." she whispered.  
  
Syaoran pulled away from their embrace and looked at Sakura's tear-stained, smiling face. He could not believe it! They were alive! Syaoran's face clouded with question.  
  
"But. How did you know?"  
  
"Okaa- san. she appeared and told me." Sakura said somewhat lamely. Syaoran believed her completely. That was what you have to do in a relationship. Trust.  
  
Syaoran chuckled softly and kissed Sakura's lips gently. She frowned.  
  
"You don't believe me?" she asked Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran shook his head with a grave expression.  
  
"But it's-" Sakura started but was cut off by Syaoran's sudden kiss.  
  
"Of course I believe you." He said softly as he rested his forehead against hers. Sakura sighed in relief.  
  
"Good." She said, and they both dissolved into yet another passionate kiss.  
  
A/N: Read and review! LATER.hahaha. hey! Don't go! It's not over yet!  
  
Sakura and Syaoran ran into the Gryfindor common room and met up with Eriol, Tomoyo and Meiling.  
  
Sakura started first.  
  
"Minna- san! I have good news AND bad news. Which one first?"  
  
"Err. bad?" Said Meiling nervously. The rest agreed.  
  
"We have bad news?" asked Syaoran with a whisper. Sakura just smiled.  
  
"I saw a ghost." She replied. Everyone sweat- dropped.  
  
"And the good news.?" prompted Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura smiled happily for the first time since her father and brother 'died'.  
  
"The ghost was Okaa-san and she said." silence.  
  
"What?" asked Meiling, irritated.  
  
"Okaa- san said that Onii- chan and Otou- san are not dead!" Sakura exclaimed. Everyone was stunned. Not dead?  
  
Sakura's words sank in and smiles appeared on their face. They all cheered and laughed. Everyone in the room congratulated Sakura and she ran into Sayaoran's welcoming embrace as Tomoyo taped them both (as usual).  
  
Now. it is finished. I mean the chappie la! See you guys soon! 


	11. Lets do it!

A/N: I'mmmm baaaackk!!! Missed me?? Anyone?? Haha! Aniwae, the story.  
  
Last Time,  
  
"Okaa- san said that Onii- chan and Otou- san are not dead!" Sakura exclaimed. Everyone was stunned. Not dead?  
  
Sakura's words sank in and smiles appeared on their face. They all cheered and laughed. Everyone in the room congratulated Sakura and she ran into Sayaoran's welcoming embrace as Tomoyo taped them both (as usual).  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Eriol went out onto the quidditch field and stood there with Spinel sun perched on his shoulder. He just stood there, not moving. Suddenly, a dark shadow appeared behind him.  
  
"Eriol- sama" began Kaho, but Eriol stopped her in mid- sentence.  
  
"Sakura's friends and family are in danger. I hope you have noticed Mizuki- chan." Eriol said gravely. Kaho nodded in agreement.  
  
"She is back. We must find her as soon as possible or that voldy guy would take control over her completely. I don't want her brother hating me for the rest of his life." Said Eriol.  
  
"Demo. We don't know where she is." Said Kaho softly. A human- like figure suddenly appeared in the skies and laded near them all.  
  
"I found her in the forbidden forest. She's making a racket!" Ruby moon complained when she returned to her false form. As if to back up her statement, a soft bang could be heard from the forest and they saw Hagrid's cabin light up and the door open. Eriol and gang retreated into the shadows as Hagrid inspected the grounds. He had been hearing weird noises coming form the forest recently. Hagrid looked around again and retreated back into his cabin as Eriol stepped out of the shadows. He started walking back to the castle but stopped abruptly.  
  
""We shall tell Sakura and the others that tomorrow. Good night." And he walked away as the rest retreated into the shadows once more.  
  
***The next day***  
  
Sakura was delighted to learn that her family was still alive but her mother had told her to "find them before it is too late". What did she mean? Did it mean that they were running out of time? Oh bother.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" asked the irritated Hermoine during breakfast that morning. She had enough of seeing her other friends all behaving so moodily. One minute, they were happy. Next minute, they were sad. What the heck was going on?  
  
"Nothing!" Said Sakura who was smiling brightly. Hermoine was not fooled. She turned to Tomoyo.  
  
"What about you?" she asked Tomoyo.  
  
Guess her reply. Nothing.  
  
Everyone gave the same answer and Hermoine got so frustrated and marched off to the library. She knew she had seen that white creature before. Just, where?  
  
Harry and Ron stood up quickly to rejoin her friends and greeted Eriol as they saw him approaching.  
  
"Ohayo Eriol- kun." The ccs gang greeted gloomily. Eriol shook his head and pulled them out of the great hall to the deserted hallway.  
  
"Don't you guys want to know what happened to Sakura's family and friends?" he asked them sternly as he dragged them out of the great hall. Kaho watched them with amusement as Ruby moon ran out quickly after them. When they were safely outside, Kero flew out of Sakura's handbag and Spinel sun flew out of Nakuru's coat.  
  
"What happened?" asked Sakura quickly.  
  
"Tell us or you are going to die earlier that you expect." Growled Syaoran.  
  
Eriol sighed.  
  
"Well, as you all know, they were all captured and are presumably alive. A card captured them." Everyone gasped.  
  
"What card?" Sakura asked in a hoarse whisper.  
  
"The thunder." Eriol replied. Sakura frowned and searched into her bag for the thunder. It was still there! How could it-?  
  
"The thunder's sister," Eriol finished. Everyone froze. Thunder had a SISTER?  
  
"But how?" asked Kero.  
  
"You see, many years ago, when clow reed created the thunder, he cloned it and so there were two thunders in one card. But then, when Sakura unleashed the cards, one of the clones escaped and Sakura only managed to capture the brother and not the sister. Now, that voldy guy had found the sister and is controlling her. She had made you friends and family captive in order to lure you out. Sakura, she wants your powers. You better be on your guard and seal her quickly. It might be a thunder against thunder battle so be prepared."  
  
Everyone was stunned. Sakura stared at the "thunder" and it glowed in response, as if pleading her to let him be reunited with his sister. Sakura nodded and looked up.  
  
"Let's do this."  
  
A/N: HAH!! Another chappie finished. Stay on for the next one! 


	12. The battel begins

A/N: Ze Usual stuff. I dun own this and that. R/R!  
  
Last time,  
  
Everyone was stunned. Sakura stared at the "thunder" and it glowed in response, as if pleading her to let him be reunited with his sister. Sakura nodded and looked up.  
  
"Let's do this."  
  
________________________________  
  
***Meanwhile in the library***  
  
Harry and Ron stared at Hermoine run around the library, looking for god knows what. Harry finally got bored enough to go to sleep and was curious as to what Hermoine was looking for.  
  
"Hermoine, what in the world are you looking for?" asked Harry, irritated.  
  
"A book" replied Hermoine plainly.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and rested his head on his hand and watched as Hermoine went from shelf to shelf, flipping through every book. Just as Harry and Ron were about to give up on Hermoine and go back to class, Hermoine squealed with delight, making their heads turn back to her.  
  
"What?" asked them both at the same time.  
  
"I FOUND IT!!! HAAHAH!!" Cried Hermoine.  
  
"FOUN WHAT??" Cried them both.  
  
"SHHHH!!!!" cried the librarian and they three apologized fervently.  
  
"Look!" whispered Hermoine excitedly. Harry and Ron looked over Hermoine's shoulders and stared into the picture of a very familiar looking creature. It was.  
  
"That guy from the field! That white guy! That's who it is!" whispered Ron excitedly. It was that weirdo from the field.  
  
Harry ignored the picture and went to the words. He read it out softly:  
  
Name of registered beast: Yue  
  
Origin: China  
  
Purpose: Protect master/ mistress of cards  
  
Age: unknown  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. Wow. That information was SURE useful.  
  
"Look at the page behind! There's another one!" cried Hermoine.  
  
As the turned the page, they saw a big lion- like beast.  
  
Name of registered beast: Keroberous  
  
Origin: China  
  
Purpose: Protect master/ mistress of cards  
  
Age: Unknown  
  
Harry sighed. Those information were useless!  
  
Hermoine turned the page again. This time, it was a panther- like beast. Only difference was that it was purple and its name was Spinel Sun. The next picture was like Yue, only that it was a girl and her name was Ruby moon. This time, Ron sighed. These information only summed up to two things. They all had names and all were from China. Wait a minute.  
  
"Hey! Isn't Syaoran from China?" cried Hermoine.  
  
"Huh? I thought he was from Japan like Sakura and the rest?" asked Ron.  
  
Hermoine slapped him painfully on the head.  
  
"He's from China. So is Meiling. Get it? You duffers." said Hermoine angrily.  
  
"Hey! You're the smart ass here ya know." muttered Ron. Harry heard it and stamped Ron on his feet as a warning.  
  
Luckily, Hermoine was too engrossed in her own thoughts to notice.  
  
"Why is that Yue beast with Sakura?" Hermoine asked no one in particular.  
  
"Maybe Sakura or whoever is the card master or whatever?" replied Ron.  
  
An imaginary light bulb appeared on top of Hermoine's head.  
  
"The only way to get our answer is to." started Harry.  
  
"Follow them" finished Hermoine. They looked at each other and stood up abruptly to head for the library door. They then went in chase of Sakura and gang.  
  
***BACK TO SAKURA***  
  
Sakura and Syaoran accepted the clothes from Tomoyo she had brought for them to battle with. Trust Tomoyo to even think of that while packing! Sakura and Syaoran were wearing the same clothes they had worn when they fought the Void and it brought back to gush of memories. Tomoyo had also made little changes here and there and now, Syaoran's costume looked less feminine, much to his own delight. They all headed towards the forbidden forest and looked around for anybody who was looking and then let the beasts transform to their true form.  
  
Sakura and gang walk silently into the forest. The forest was dark, scary and dense. Sakura clutched her key tightly in her palm and looked around. No one, obviously, was there.  
  
"Come on, come out wherever you are!" muttered Kero. AS soon as he had said that, a tall figure walked towards them. Just as they were about to attack, it called out to them.  
  
"Sakura" it said.  
  
"Yue!" cried Sakura and she ran forward to greet him.  
  
"Do you know about the thunder card's sister?" Sakura asked immediately.  
  
"Yes. That's why I was in the forest. I was looking for her." Replied Yue.  
  
"WHAT!! Without me? How could you?" wailed Kero.  
  
"Because." Replied Yue haughtily.  
  
Everyone sweat-dropped.  
  
Suddenly, a bright flash of light in front of them attracted their attention. A card flew out of Sakura's pocket and hovered in front of her face. Everyone got into a fighting stance but Eriol and gang made Tomoyo and Meiling stand behind them. This was too dangerous for them and it was the two cardcaptor's job to do that kind of stuff.  
  
A huge wave of lightning approached them as Sakura and gang (not counting Eriol's) jumped and flew up onto nearby treetops. The wave of lightning approached Eriol and gang but Eriol put up a shield just in time. Lighting headed out of the forest and it struck the castle of hogwarts, causing part of the castle to crumble. All went quiet but after a few seconds, students and teachers came running out and all were panicking.  
  
"I think that its better if we brought this out. Or else lightning would burn up all the trees in here and start a huge fire. We better bring this out of hogwarts." Advised Eriol.  
  
"Do up a protective shield around Hogwarts Eriol- kun. Just in case." Said Sakura as they ran out of the forest. Everyone stared at Sakura and gang as they ran out of the forest. Why were they in such weird clothes? And who was That few beasts?  
  
"Fly!" cried Sakura as wings sprouted from her back. Everyone gasped.  
  
Syaoran jumped behind Kero's back and they soared into the skies together.  
  
Aaha.liked it? Phew.it was mind twisting man! Ahah ja! 


	13. Yoru no uta

A/N: Hie!! I am sooo baack! Oh yeah. Thanks for all the healthy reviews and yeah! R/R!  
  
Last Time,  
  
"I think that its better if we brought this out. Or else lightning would burn up all the trees in here and start a huge fire. We better bring this out of hogwarts." Advised Eriol.  
  
"Do up a protective shield around Hogwarts Eriol- kun. Just in case." Said Sakura as they ran out of the forest. Everyone stared at Sakura and gang as they ran out of the forest. Why were they in such weird clothes? And who was That few beasts?  
  
"Fly!" cried Sakura as wings sprouted from her back. Everyone gasped.  
  
Syaoran jumped behind Kero's back and they soared into the skies together.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
"Ouch!" cried Harry as he put a hand on his scar on the forehead. It was throbbing with pain and Harry knew why.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Ron and Hermoine at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise and looked away, blushing furiously. Despite the pain, Harry managed to smile with amusement. So. there IS some chemistry between two people.  
  
"It's Voldermot. He's near." Said a grave voice behind them. Everyone looked behind in surprise and saw Dumbledor with the other teachers.  
  
"Not only him. Also one of Clow's creation that went quite wrong." Said another voice beside them. Eveyrone jumped and looked at the direction of the voice.  
  
"Eriol!" cried Harry.  
  
"Err. what's up with that costume?" asked Hermoine and Ron at the same time. AGAIN. (Hehe.) They both glared at each other.  
  
"Copycat!" they both spat. Again at the same time. They looked away again and blushed.  
  
"Jinx." Murmured Harry.  
  
Just then, a great ball of lightning flew out of the forest and went in chase of Sakura, Syaoran and the two beast. Eriol turned towards Meiling and Tomoyo. You both stay here and DO NTO MOVE. Ok?" he asked them.  
  
"Okay!" they both shot back. Dang. it's so bad to not have magic. A circle formed below Eriol and everyone backed away in fear. HE closed his eyes and raised his hands:  
  
I call upon the powers of the day and the night.  
  
Sun and darkness, unleash your might.  
  
Release!  
  
A long staff appeared and suddenly, (oh yeah. Nakuru and Spinel both changed back to their false forms to conserve energy) a whirl of wind surrounded Nakuru and the soft toy, making everyone gasp. There was a bright flash of light and the wind faded away, to show a human- like beast and a purple phantha.  
  
"Ruby moon! Spinel Sun!" cried Harry and gang. They recognized them form the book!  
  
"If I were a professor, I would have given you 20 points each to your house!" said Nakuru happily as another person joined them. Professor Mizuki!  
  
"Well, how's Sakura doing?" she asked Eriol.  
  
"Fine. Mizuki- chan, can you do a protective shield around the castle? Orders from the new mistress." Said Eriol. Mizuki bowed.  
  
"My pleasure." She replied.  
  
Mizuki walked to the front of the crowd and a gust of wind surrounded her. It dispersed and then formed a circle around Hogwarts. Just then, a ball of lightning crashed into it a disappeared. Everyone jumped.  
  
"Done!" Mizuki said cheerily.  
  
"What's going on here?" asked Hermoine worriedly.  
  
"What? You know me and Suppi's (Suppi: growl) real names and you don't know what's going on?" cried Nakuru.  
  
"No" said Hermoine truthfully.  
  
"Oh! Can we tell them all about Sakura's and Syaoran's adventures?" Pretty please Eriol- kun?" cried Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol sighed.  
  
"All right," he said. Tomoyo and Meiling hi- fived.  
  
***Sakura***  
  
Sakura dodged to the left as a ball of lightning headed towards her. She flew on top of the protective barrier Mizuki- sensei had made and landed on the flat part of the barrier. Kero and Yue landed too and Syaoran ran forward to join her.  
  
"Daijobu Sakura?' he asked quickly.  
  
"Hai!" she replied quickly.  
  
Thunder's sister landed swiftly in front of them and growled menacingly.  
  
Sakura tensed as it released another wave of thunder towards them.  
  
"Jump!" she cried. Syaoran swiftly evaded the attack wile Sakura jumped up high and landed back onto the protective barrier.  
  
Sakura took a deep breath.  
  
"Thunder!" she cried. The Thunder unleashed and now there were two big similar beasts facing each other, both waiting for each other to make the first move. The thunder card's sister made the first move and unleashed a big ball of lighting while the brother let out one. Sakura gripped onto her staff tightly as the brother made its move. She channeled all her powers into that one attack, hoping that it would be its last. Syaoran looked at Sakura struggling and could not take it any longer.  
  
Raitei Shourai!  
  
A strong wave of electricity flowed out of Syaoran's sword and attacked the Thunder's sister. Syaoran and Sakura fought side by side and it was a wonderful sight.  
  
Kero and Yue transformed into one and entered Sakura's staff. Sakura now knew that if she lost this battle, not only will she lose the thunder's sister, she would also lose her guardians. A tear escaped from her eye. No! She had to be strong! For her cards and for Syaoran and her guardians! Sakura concentrated harder. So did Syaoran. Suddenly, a big burst of electricity sent Sakura and Syaoran flying backwards. Sayaoran regained his balance quickly and caught Sakura just time before she fainted. HE hugged her tightly as he grabbed her staff and covered her with his body as a burst of fire overwhelmed them.  
  
Wowow.stay! 


	14. The reunion

A/N: Hmm. this story is coming to an end but there will be a sequel. So watch for it!  
  
The burst of fire sent both beast (the thunder beasts) flying backwards and they both lay there, not moving. As the smoke cleared, Syaoran stood up painfully. He looked at Sakura and she lay there, still, but not dead. Syaoran picked her up effortlessly as her staff was surround by a whirl of wind and when it dispersed, there stood Keroberous, with Sakura's staff in his mouth, and Yue.  
  
"How's she?" asked Yue.  
  
"She's fine. Only a little tired." Replied Syaoran as he looked at her face.  
  
"Look. Thunder is standing up." Whispered Kero. They all looked at the thunder make his way to the lifeless form of his sister.  
  
"Thunder." murmured Sakura as she opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"Sakura. You're awake." Syaoran murmured back.  
  
They watched as Thunder nudged his sister on the hand with his nose and the thunder's sister stirred and opened her eyes. Sakura smiled as she watched the touching reunion of both thunders. Syaoran looked at Sakura.  
  
"I guess you need to seal them back to their cards eh?" said Syaoran softly as he let Sakura stand with his help. Sakura nodded her head and smiled at him in appreciation. Kero handed her back her staff. Sakura summoned the last of her magic.  
  
A bright circle of symbols appeared below her feet and she raised her staff:  
  
Return to your true form, Clow card!  
  
Both beast hovered in mid- air as Sakura looked up at them. Their electricity combined and flared. Sakura smiled.  
  
Clow card, get rid of the previous style, rebirth! I order you as the new master, Under the name of Sakura!  
  
There was a burst of energy and the thunders got sucked into a rectangular energy force. The rectangular form solidified and slid into Sakura's hands. It glowed pink and became a card, which read, "The thunders". Sakura smiled and realized that the world around her became fuzzy. She wavered a little and before she slid into the comforting darkness, she felt something, or someone, pick her up in his arms. She then slid in deep oblivion.  
  
Syaoran picked Sakura up before she fainted and smiled. He was also tired but he could still go on. Suddenly, there was a burst of dark magic as a ball of black appeared in front of them. Syaoran tensed but before he could make a move, Kero let out a burst of flame while Yue released his arrow. The black circle of dark magic burst and a dark wailing sound could be heard as it disappeared. All that was left was a heap of ash and a black cloak.  
  
Syaoran shuddered and slid Sakura's staff, which had transformed into a key, around her neck. A sudden gust of wind blew the heap of ash and the black cloak away and Syaoran suddenly realized that it was Voldermot's ashes. Well, it was like killing two birds with one stone. He jumped down effortlessly from the top of the protective shield as it disappeared. Kero and Yue landed beside him and they walked into the grounds of Hogwarts. He ignored the looks from the students and headed straight for Dumbledor. Girls around him were looking at him dreamily and he mentally rolled his eyes. He stopped in front of Dumbledor.  
  
"Voldermot's dead. You all can stop worrying about him now." He said shortly and everyone fell silent. Dumbledor confirmed this and nodded his head. Everyone cheered and some let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Sakura! Li- kun!" Cried a voice. It was Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo ran to Syaoran, followed by Meiling, Eriol, Ruby moon and Spinel sun. Before they could speak, there was another bright flash of light and unconscious people appeared on the floor.  
  
"Minna- san!" cried Tomoyo when she saw who it was. It was her friends and Sakura's family. Everyone laughed in relief and Madam Pomfrey started barking orders for people to carry the people to the hospital wing. It was a very happy day for all, especially Harry. Syaoran rejected the nurse's offer to bring both Sakura and Syaoran to the hospital wing to rest and the whole ccs gang went to the deserted Gryfindor common room. Sayaoran put Sakura on her own bed and left the guardians there to take care of her. He collapsed on the chair in front of the fireplace in the common room and told the rest of the ccs gang what had happened, together with the hp gang who had joined them at the last minute. After he finished, the hp gang threw more questions at Syaoran and he answered them willingly.  
  
Its was going to be a looong day.  
  
Hahaha.poor Syaoran. Stay for the next chappie! 


	15. Last goodbye or is it?

A/N: hmm. should I make this the last chappie? R/R!  
  
Sakura heard voices around her and it was so deafeningly loud! Wait! It was getting to normal level. Ah. that was better. Was she dead? Hmmm.  
  
She tested her hands. Her fingers were ok. They could move. What about the toes. they were ok! Great! Now the eyes.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes slowly, only to be greeted with a splitting headache and a bright light. Oh gosh. She tried again. Ok much better. Sakura looked around. She was where? Oh the girl's dormitory. She turned her head painfully to her left and looked at the sleeping figure. He looked familiar. tick tick tick. Sayaoran! Yeah! That's his name.  
  
"Shao lan- kun." she whispered hoarsely. The figure stirred and he opened his eyes.  
  
"Sakura! You're awake!" he cried.  
  
"The thunder card."  
  
"It here." Syaoran took the card from her clenched fist and showed it to her. Sakura smiled when she saw the two beast cuddled together in the card. Syaoran took her hand.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.  
  
"Quite blur." she answered. Syaoran chuckled softly and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"good" he said and smiled. Sakura smiled back.  
  
Just then, Meiling walked in to check on Sakura.  
  
"Sakura- chan! You're awake! Minna-san, come quickly! Sakura's awake!" cried Meiling. A few moments later, Sakura's room was filled with all of the ccs people asking her how she was. Sakura smiled gratefully at them and Syaoran helped her sit up. She smiled her thanks as the hp gang burst into the room.  
  
"Sakura! How are you feeling?" asked Hermoine hurriedly. Before Sakura could answer, Ron cut in.  
  
"Can't you see she has just awoke? Leave her alone!" he said defensively. Just to spit Hermoine. They then started fighting and everyone seat- dropped and sighed in defeat.  
  
"Hey harry. Wher4e would you go now that Voldermot (Ron flinched) is gone?" asked Hermoine. Sakura looked at Harry and he just shrugged sadly.  
  
"Dumbledor wants me to continue to stay with the Dudley's and that is NOT fun." He said sadly. Sakura smiled. It was for his own good.  
  
The next day, she was back in England and soon on her way home. It was one hell of a trip to Hogwarts! She kissed Syaoran good bye and ran after her father, brother and Tomoyo at the England airport and hoped that she and Syaoran would reunite one day.  
  
_____________________________  
  
For people who are confused, Syaoran is supposed to return to Hong Kong so yeah. He has to be separated with Sakura.  
  
And I am so sorry for the abrupt ending. Don't hammer me! =) I know you guys expected more so I will make it up in the epilogue!  
  
Epilogue coming up soon!  
  
Love,  
  
Corny- freak 


	16. My tomrrow the epilogue

A/N: Hie!!! I am soo back. Just try not to hammer me when my epilogue does not meet up to your expectations k? Oh. there will be a little sequel after this fic so watch this space for more updates!  
  
Love, Corny-freak  
  
Epilogue  
  
******2 years later*****  
  
The whole of Tomoeda Junior High rushed into the school gates and into their classes to start their first day of school. Everyone had forgotten about the little incident at Hogwarts, thanks to the erase card. Incidentally, it was also Sakura's birthday. Sakura walked into the school gloomily and met up with Tomoyo.  
  
"ohayo," Sakura said sadly.  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura- chan. What did Li- kun send to you for your birthday?" Tomoyo asked excitedly.  
  
"That's the problem!" wailed Sakura sadly. "He did not send me ANYTHING! Not even a crazy letter like he did last year!"  
  
:Oh no. That's terrible!" Said Tomoyo sadly but smiling. Sakura looked at her best friend closely.  
  
"Do you know something that I don't??" Sakura asked mysteriously. Tomoyo just grinned.  
  
"Nope!"  
  
During class, Sakura was unable to concentrate. Why did Syaoran not send her anything? Not even a call or a letter to wish her happy birthday! Even Tomoyo, her best friend a.k.a cousin in the whole wide world, did not give her a birthday present. Sakura sighed deeply and looked out outside the window. The Sakura tree was full of Sakura flowers and that made her spirit lift slightly. Suddenly, she felt an angry presence beside her. Sakura swallowed nervously and turned. She looked up into the irritated face of the teacher and smiled nervously.  
  
"Kinomoto- san! Daydreaming on your first day of school?" barked the teacher angrily.  
  
"Gomenasai. " Murmured Sakura softly. The whole class burst into fits of giggles. Sakura blushed a deep crimson red.  
  
"Read paragraph 23 of your textbook Kinomoto- san. And remain standing!" The teacher finished angrily and walked away.. The class exploded into fits of giggles again.  
  
"Happy Birthday to me." Said Sakura softly as she stood up and started reading the paragraph.  
  
****After School****  
  
"Sakura- chan! Come with me to the airport please? My friends are coming and I am picking them up. I want you to meet them! They are the nicest people! Onegai." Said Tomoyo as she pleaded with Sakura. Sakura sighed.  
  
"Oh all right,. WE have nothing to do anyway. I need to find Onii- chan first. Tell him that I am going to be with you ok? Meet you at the school gate in 10 mins!" Said Sakura as she sped off towards her house. Tomoyo watched after Sakura and grinned mischievously. Her dear Sakura was about to receive her best birthday present in the whole wide crazy world. Unknown to her, Tomoyo was also going to receive an equally good present that day.  
  
Ok! I finished the epilogue! Please read and review!  
  
Ok.Maybe not..hahaha.  
  
A burst of cool air greeted Sakura and Tomoyo as they walked into the airport. Tomoyo looked around excitedly but Sakura was still lost in thought. Tomoyo suddenly saw someone vaguely familiar. Hey that looked like. Tomoyo pulled Sakura and approached that unexpected person. She was with a group of boys and was bickering fervently with one of them. Tomoyo went closer and closer to her and stopped in front of her. The girl looked at her blankly but recognition dawned in her eyes. She smiled in surprise.  
  
"Tomoyo- chan!" squealed the girl and gave Tomoyo a big hug.  
  
"Izumi- chan! It's really you!" cried Tomoyo excitedly. (A/N: Hehe. now ya noe why I wanted to put a sequel? Cause the sequel will be a DIGIMON FRONTIER AND CARDCAPTOR SAKURA CROSSOVER!!! Maybe with a special Harry potter appearance.)  
  
The two girls laughed and looked at each other.  
  
"My my, you've changed Tomoyo- chan! And who is this person?" asked Izumi. The guys with her were drooling all over Tomoyo and Sakura. Sakura laughed nervously."  
  
"Ohay. My name is Kinomoto Sakura. Nice to meet you!" Said Sakura as she inched slowly away from the group of drooling boys (excluding Kouji!). Izumi saw her nervousness and cleared her throat and stared at them angrily. They all stood straighter and smiled.  
  
"Err. Tomoyo- chan? Are these the people you were meeting?" asked Sakura.  
  
"No! This was unexpected!" Said Tomoyo hurriedly. "The people I wanted you to meet aren't here yet."  
  
"Right," Said Sakura softly.  
  
The boy with a pair of goggles on his head started the introduction.  
  
"Hi! My name is Takuya Kanbara."  
  
The fat boy introduced himself next.  
  
"I'm Junpei Shibayama!"  
  
The smallest boy went next.  
  
"I'm Tomoki Himi."  
  
"And I'm Kouji Minamoto. Nice to meet you." Said the last boy coolly.  
  
"I am Izumi Orimoto." Said the girl. Sakura was about to say something but she suddenly felt a familiar presence. She was not sure but it felt like.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I forgot about them!" cried Tomoyo suddenly when she realized Sakura stiffness. She had already felt their presence!  
  
"Izumi- chan! Follow me for a while! I need to pick somebody-Sakura-chan! Chotomatte!" cried Tomoyo in frenzy. Sakura had ran off towards the direction of the aura.  
  
"This is. this is." thought Sakura. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a familiar looking boy who was with another boy and a girl. Oh my god. it can't be him. what am I thinking. Sakura thought. I must be seeing AND feeling things. As she turned around, she saw Tomoyo run towards her. She was looking behind Sakura.  
  
"Eriol- kun! Li- kun! Meiling - chan!" Cried Tomoyo. Sakura froze. It WAS them. She did not dare to turn. Oh no. her legs were wobbly. Somebody? Eek! Help?? Sakura took a deep breath and turned. She stared at the boy she loved. He was staring back at her with mild surprise. Skaura felt ridiculously happy. The boy advanced towards her slowly and when he reached her, he stared at her.  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura." Said Syaoran. Sakura felt tears fill her eyes. Oh gosh.  
  
"Shao- lan kun." she whispered and threw her arms around him. He returned the hug immediately and held her close.  
  
"I missed you so." Said Syaoran. Sakura opened her eyes as saw Tomoyo and her friends staring at them. Tomoyo was filming their touching reunion. Who cares? She thought as she closed her eyes and savored the moment. She was with Syaoran and that was all that mattered.  
  
"Oremota, Shao lan- kun"  
  
***Tomoyo***  
  
Tomoyo switched off her camcorder and smiled happily. She turned to Eriol and they both smiled at each other. Meiling was chatting with Tomoyo's friends and they seemed to be having a good time.  
  
"So! How was your trip to Japan?" Asked Tomoyo politely. Neutral. Neutral. thought Tomoyo fervently. She cannot give away her excitement of seeing Eriol.  
  
"Well, if you minus Syaoran's death glare, it was mostly enjoyable." He said with amusement in his voice. Tomoyo bit her lip. Oh what the hell.  
  
"God. I missed you." She said softly.  
  
"Yeah. me too." Said Eriol, his face now serious. Meiling and gang heard them and were now staring at them, too.  
  
Tomoyo blushed lightly and turned away. She stared at Sakura and Syaoran walk towards them as Eriol, (eck!) put his arm around her shoulders. Tomoyo gulped nervously as she felt his warm breath on her ear.  
  
"Did you know that I can read minds?" he whispered. Tomoyo's eyes widened in surprise and hit Eriol on the arm continuously.  
  
"You ( thump) bloody (thump) IDIOT!!!( thump) " Cried Tomoyo angrily.  
  
Eriol just rubbed his sore arm and grinned happily. He put his arm around her shoulders again. Tomoyo crossed her arms across her chest and looked away angrily.  
  
"Ouch." Said Eriol simply and Tomoyo grinned.  
  
"Serves you right." Whispered Tomoyo angrily. She sighed in relent and went to Izumi.  
  
"Where are you guys staying?"  
  
"We haven't thought of it yet. It was an impromptu decision to come here." Said Izumi.  
  
"Why not stay at my place? All of you. We can't stay at Eriol's mansion 'cause its demolished and my mom's on a business trip. So, wanna come?"  
  
"Hai!" they all agreed.  
  
A/N: heheehe. finished! Look out for the sequel in this space! JA! Thanks for all the reviews! 


	17. The return of the crush

A/N: Hie!!! I am soo back. Just try not to hammer me when my epilogue does not meet up to your expectations k? Oh. there will be a little sequel after this fic so watch this space for more updates! OH yeah. This is the revised version. I just decided that I was not going to put the Digimon frontier guys in it after all! Yippe!!! Its much easier that way. anyway, check out my new fic, 'Sakura Saku' and Read and REVIEW!!!!  
  
Love, Corny-freak  
  
Epilogue  
  
******2 years later*****  
  
The whole of Tomoeda Junior High rushed into the school gates and into their classes to start their first day of school. Everyone had forgotten about the little incident at Hogwarts, thanks to the erase card. Incidentally, it was also Sakura's birthday. Sakura walked into the school gloomily and met up with Tomoyo.  
  
"ohayo," Sakura said sadly.  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura- chan. What did Li- kun send to you for your birthday?" Tomoyo asked excitedly.  
  
"That's the problem!" wailed Sakura sadly. "He did not send me ANYTHING! Not even a crazy letter like he did last year!"  
  
:Oh no. That's terrible!" Said Tomoyo sadly but smiling. Sakura looked at her best friend closely.  
  
"Do you know something that I don't??" Sakura asked mysteriously. Tomoyo just grinned.  
  
"Nope!"  
  
During class, Sakura was unable to concentrate. Why did Syaoran not send her anything? Not even a call or a letter to wish her happy birthday! Even Tomoyo, her best friend a.k.a cousin in the whole wide world, did not give her a birthday present. Sakura sighed deeply and looked out outside the window. The Sakura tree was full of Sakura flowers and that made her spirit lift slightly. Suddenly, she felt an angry presence beside her. Sakura swallowed nervously and turned. She looked up into the irritated face of the teacher and smiled nervously.  
  
"Kinomoto- san! Daydreaming on your first day of school?" barked the teacher angrily.  
  
"Gomenasai. " Murmured Sakura softly. The whole class burst into fits of giggles. Sakura blushed a deep crimson red.  
  
"Read paragraph 23 of your textbook Kinomoto- san. And remain standing!" The teacher finished angrily and walked away.. The class exploded into fits of giggles again.  
  
"Happy Birthday to me." Said Sakura softly as she stood up and started reading the paragraph.  
  
****After School****  
  
"Sakura- chan! Come with me to the airport please? My friends are coming and I am picking them up. I want you to meet them! They are the nicest people! Onegai." Said Tomoyo as she pleaded with Sakura. Sakura sighed.  
  
"Oh all right,. WE have nothing to do anyway. I need to find Onii- chan first. Tell him that I am going to be with you ok? Meet you at the school gate in 10 mins!" Said Sakura as she sped off towards her house. Tomoyo watched after Sakura and grinned mischievously. Her dear Sakura was about to receive her best birthday present in the whole wide crazy world. Unknown to her, Tomoyo was also going to receive an equally good present that day.  
  
Ok! I finished the epilogue! Please read and review!  
  
Ok.Maybe not..hahaha.  
  
A burst of cool air greeted Sakura and Tomoyo as they walked into the airport. Tomoyo looked around excitedly but Sakura was still lost in thought. Sakura was about to say something but she suddenly felt a familiar presence. She was not sure but it felt like.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Their here early!" cried Tomoyo suddenly when she realized Sakura stiffness. She had already felt their presence!  
  
"Sakura-chan! Chotomatte!" cried Tomoyo in frenzy. Sakura had ran off towards the direction of the aura.  
  
"This is. this is." thought Sakura. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a familiar looking boy who was with another boy and a girl. Oh my god. it can't be him. what am I thinking. Sakura thought. I must be seeing AND feeling things. As she turned around, she saw Tomoyo run towards her. She was looking behind Sakura.  
  
"Eriol- kun! Li- kun!" Cried Tomoyo. Sakura froze. It WAS them. She did not dare to turn. Oh no. her legs were wobbly. Somebody? Eek! Help?? Sakura took a deep breath and turned. She stared at the boy she loved. He was staring back at her with mild surprise. Skaura felt ridiculously happy. The boy advanced towards her slowly and when he reached her, he stared at her.  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura." Said Syaoran. Sakura felt tears fill her eyes. Oh gosh.  
  
"Shao- lan kun." she whispered and threw her arms around him. He returned the hug immediately and held her close.  
  
"I missed you so." Said Syaoran. Sakura opened her eyes as saw Tomoyo and her friends staring at them. Tomoyo was filming their touching reunion. Who cares? She thought as she closed her eyes and savored the moment. She was with Syaoran and that was all that mattered.  
  
"Oremota, Shao lan- kun"  
  
***Tomoyo***  
  
Tomoyo switched off her camcorder and smiled happily. She turned to Eriol and they both smiled at each other. Meiling was chatting with Tomoyo's friends and they seemed to be having a good time.  
  
"So! How was your trip to Japan?" Asked Tomoyo politely. Neutral. Neutral. thought Tomoyo fervently. She cannot give away her excitement of seeing Eriol.  
  
"Well, if you minus Syaoran's death glare, it was mostly enjoyable." He said with amusement in his voice. Tomoyo bit her lip. Oh what the hell.  
  
"God. I missed you." She said softly.  
  
"Yeah. me too." Said Eriol, his face now serious.  
  
Tomoyo blushed lightly and turned away. She stared at Sakura and Syaoran walk towards them as Eriol, (eck!) put his arm around her shoulders. Tomoyo gulped nervously as she felt his warm breath on her ear.  
  
"Did you know that I can read minds?" he whispered. Tomoyo's eyes widened in surprise and hit Eriol on the arm continuously.  
  
"You ( thump) bloody (thump) IDIOT!!!( thump) " Cried Tomoyo angrily.  
  
Eriol just rubbed his sore arm and grinned happily. He put his arm around her shoulders again. Tomoyo crossed her arms across her chest and looked away angrily.  
  
"Ouch." Said Eriol simply and Tomoyo grinned.  
  
"Serves you right." Whispered Tomoyo angrily. She sighed in relent and went to Sakura, making their way to Tomoyo's limousine.  
  
"oh yeah, Sakura? Happy birthday." Said Syaoran as they walked out of the airport, hand I hand.  
  
A/N: heheehe. finished! Look out for the sequel in this space! JA! Thanks for all the reviews! 


End file.
